Blog użytkownika:Maki-96/Monster high; Z sieci rybckiej wyciągnięta-Roździał 10
thumb|left|Wilk morskiLekcja była dziś stosunkowo nudna, a w klasie panował senny dziadek. Nauczycielka, pani Jekyll, omawiała zagadnienia z genetyki. Jej glos odbijał się półgłosem od ogołoconych ścian sali, którą dyrektor Weeks wyznaczył do zrobienia przesłuchań. Z racji tego Cleo schowała się za plecami swojego chłopaka, Deuca, którego ścisneła w jednej ławce z Clawdem, tworząc tym samym parawan dla siebie i swojej kosmetyczki. Wraz z nią usiadła Lala, pod pretekstem malowania swoich warg skrywajacych ostre kły. Przed chłopakami usiadły Bekka i Heylee. Gorgon co chwile chichotał pod nosem, bo do pleców pieguski została przyklejona przez Frankie kartka z napisem "I'm stpid and I know it". Sama iskierka też zwijała się ze śmiechu. Jackson co chwila się przeciągał łapiąc swoją dziewczyne za ramie, ale to również był "parawan" dla Stein, która w niekontrolowany sposób iskrzyła. Na końcu klasysiedziały Sharlote i Clawdeen. Rekinka grała z "papierowa piłke nożną" wykorzystując do tego własnoręcznie wykonaną "piłką origami". Natomiast wilczyca bawiła się skórkami przy swoich pomalowanych na czarno w różowe serca paznokciach. Jej futerko mierzwiło się od potu, który z siebie produkowała pod wpływem stresu jaki niosło jej przesłanie. Systematycznie powtarzała sobie, że w wystąpieniach publicznych nie ma sbie równych, nawet w postaci Cleo. Jej największym problemem był reflektory, które może zinterpretować jako lustro księżyca, a wtedy normalsi, mogliby już nigdy nie przekonać się do RAD-owców. Nagle w jej dłoni wylądował papierowy trójkącik Sharlote, która uniosła ręce wysoko w góre i poruszała wargami w słowie GOOL. -Co się stało? - wyszeptała kątem ust właścicielka "piłki". Clawdeen ockneła się mówiąc: -Nie nic. -Prosze o cisze - oznajmiła srogo pani Jekyll. -Coś musiał się stać skoro masz minę jeak zbity pies. O przepraszam - bąkneła rybka chowając zabawke w piórniku w cińskie fale. -Spoko, nie mam za złe. Boje się, że mi palma odbije na przesłuchaniu i... -Znowu to samo - weszła jej w słowo Sharlote. - Cała szkoła myśli tylko o tym. Poza tym z tego co mi wiadomo występujesz "publicznie" w swoim videoblogu, więc co może pójść nie tak? -Światło? -Chyba nie do końca rozumiem. Clawdeen chciała już jej powiedzieć, gdy nagle skrzeczący dwonek oznajmił koniec lekcji. Uczniowie nie interesujący się przesłuchaniem, szybko się spakowali i wybiegli z klasy. Zostali tylko Cleo, Deuce, Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, Sharlote, Heart i ten nowy dziwny biały chłopak. thumb|left|40px Pięć minut... Tyle zostało do końca przesłuchania, a na scenie królowała właśnie Cleo. Jej naturalne podejście do takich spraw i fakt, że ona sama to Cleopatra, podnosilo poprzeczke bardzo wysoko. Clawdeen siedziała na ławce i powtarzała starannie tekst. Z każdym słowem, w gardle rosła jej ogromna gula. Wkońcu nie wytrzymała i głośno warkneła mnąc kartki ze sztuką. -Prosze o cierpliwość, panno Wolf. Jeszcze przyjdzie pani kolej - oznajmił dyrektor nie odrywając wzroku od de Nile. Wilczyca podkuliła nogi i schował w nich twarz. -Hehe. A potem: Antoniuszu, Atoni, gdzie jesteś mój Antoni? - wyszeptała Sharlote przedrzeźniając aktorów. -Cleosiu, ależ tu jestem! Stoje w pod twoim balkonem, mimo że to już Nil... Oboje zaczyli szydersko chichotać co zwróciło uwage dyrektora. -Ty albo albo: Mój drogi, jeśli mnie kochasz ztocz bój z tym aligatorem i przynieś mi go jako dowód twej miłości. thumb|left|40px -Z drogi ludzie! - krzyczała Cleo przedzierając się przez tłum uczniów. - Idzie wasza przyszła królowa. Co my tu mamy. Przejechała palcem po liście w poszukiwaniu swojego nazwiska. Gdy tylko je znalazła, serce chwilowo jej zamarło. Nogi ugieły się pod ciężarem jej zmiażdżonej dumy i pewnie udeżyłaby w podłoge gdyby nie zaufany Deuce gotowy zawsze, by ją złapać. -Hej pomóżcie! Cleo zemdlała! Tłum normalsów i RADowców podbiegł by jej pomóc. Zaciekawiona tym zamieszaniem Clawdeen podeszła do tablicy, gdzie jasno i wyraźnie zapisane było: Cleopatra - Charlote Gaskill; dublerka - Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Nasze własne historie